


rules

by daegumyg



Category: JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: College, Cuddling, Drabble, M/M, Texting, i was bored so i wrote this, sorry - Freeform, this is horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daegumyg/pseuds/daegumyg
Summary: cuddling is something that both kenta and donghan enjoy immensely. it’s a shame that they’re both college students who care about their education.





	rules

cuddling is something that both kenta and donghan enjoy immensely. it’s a shame that they’re both college students who care about their education.

the duo see each other quite often as it is, especially being in the same friend group. both are also clingy to a certain degree, which ended up making kenta write multiple papers at 2am. so now there’s rules. 

rule #1: no midnight dates when there’s an assignment due in the near future.  
rule #2: study dates must actually include studying.  
rule #3: education comes first.

so the duo follow these basic rules, because how could they travel the world together if they don’t get decent jobs?

 

it’s tuesday night (9:38pm) and kenta has yet another paper to write. it’s due next week, but he wants to get everything done before it creeps up on him (like it usually does). he’s diligently typing away on his laptop when he gets the kakao notification. he knows it’s donghan, and donghan knows that he’s doing stuff for school. 

it’s probably important, right?

love of my life - 21:38  
i’m hungry

kenta sighs reading the text, because what else did he expect from his boyfriend? he contemplates whether or not to ignore the text, but decides against it because the other will eventually spam him. 

kenta - 21:39  
i’m sorry to hear that

love of my life - 21:39  
can i come over

kenta thinks to himself, this is the point in time where he stops working. it was fun actually being able to work for a little bit before donghan snatched him away.

kenta - 21:40  
yeah, i just need to finish this page

love of my life - 21:40  
does that mean cuddles ????

kenta - 21:40  
i need to finish some of my work first

his message was left on read, meaning donghan was on his way from his own dorm across the campus. he’s contemplated on requesting to room with donghan instead of them being so far apart, but then absolutely no work would get done. he takes advantage of his last few minutes of peace before he hears a knock on his door.

he moves the laptop onto the arm of his couch and scurries to the front door. donghan’s there when he opens it, dressed in kenta’s oversized hoodie and sweatpants. he looks cute, as usual.

“hey.” donghan smiles as he walks in, shyly kissing his cheek and kicking off his sneakers. 

“hey.” kenta smiles back, closing the door and locking it. “i have those chips in my cabinet.”

donghan immediately lights up. “the sour cream and onion ones?”

kenta nods, and donghan immediately bolts into his small kitchen. the older boy chuckles before moving back to the edge of the couch, pulling the laptop onto his lap. 

donghan walks out of the kitchen with the bag of chips in his hand, sliding his feet along the wooden floor. he has the hood thrown over his head and he looks tired.

“baby, you look exhausted. what’s wrong?” kenta asks as donghan sits next to him. 

donghan leaned his head onto kenta’s shoulder and shoved chips into his mouth. “i’m tired.”

“i can see that. what else?” kenta closed his laptop at this point and placed it onto the coffee table in front of him. 

“stressed, anxious, so on and so on,” donghan sighed. “i just wanted to see you.”

“of course.” kenta grabbed the bag of chips from donghan and put it on the coffee table. “let’s talk more in my room, yeah?”

donghan nods and follows kenta into his room. the perks of being in a single dorm room include times like this. 

kenta turned on the tv before scurrying over to the bed and pulling out the cover. donghan dives right in, pulling the covers over him. kenta laid on the other side of him, pulling the sheets up to his chin. donghan attaches to him right away, throwing his leg over kenta’s.

“what’s wrong baby?” kenta asked, turning towards donghan.

“can we talk about it tomorrow? i just wanna be with you right now.” donghan threw an arm over kenta and inched closer to him.

“of course.” kenta softly tilted donghan’s head upward, and the two made eye contact. “you’re so cute when you wear my hoodie.”

donghan smiled and leaned in to kiss him. his hands moved to grip the edge of kenta’s shirt, and the kiss itself was so simple. kenta nearly cooed at his cute, little boyfriend. eventually they broke for air, and donghan buried his head into kenta’s neck. 

kenta lightly massaged donghan’s scalp, knowing well how much it made him relax. donghan sighed before he completely relaxed. 

the sound from the tv quietly filled the room other than each other’s breathing. donghan was already half-asleep, and kenta slowly followed. 

good thing they made rules.


End file.
